


Brittle Smile

by tinknevertalks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien tech made Sam wiggy, Alien tech made her do it, Episode Tag - Upgrades, F/F, More friendship than relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Janet really wants Sam to listen to her concerns. Sam just wants to write her book.





	Brittle Smile

**Author's Note:**

> So... An Upgrades tag. This one isn't as... warm... in places, as the last one. Sam has the armband on, so, you know, warning. Also, unbeta'd, so if I cause offence to anyone, I am really sorry.

Janet stopped walking. No, she wasn’t going to let Sam hurt herself like this. Turning around, she walked back in. “Sam.”

“Yes?” she growled, her fingers still a literal blur on her keyboard.

Janet slammed her hand down next to the now buffering laptop. “Stop!”

“No!” Blue eyes blazing she turned to Janet’s equally angry countenance. Reaching, running on instinct, Sam wrapped her hand around Janet’s pinned hair and dragged her to her lips. Shocked eyes fluttered closed as shots of desire rushed from the demanding kiss. Sam’s fingers tangled into her hair, the other squeezed her bicep, keeping her close. Her tongue darted out, warmth puddling in Janet’s stomach as Sam’s teeth gently nipped her lower lip. Oxygen soon became important, even if Janet hadn’t been kissed like this in… way too long. _Damn, should not have let that continue._

Untangling her fingers from Janet’s hair, Sam moved her head back, smiling. It wasn’t her usual, kind smile. This was brittle. “See, fine.”

Janet’s eyes narrowed. “No, you’re not. You honestly expect me to believe this is you?”

Sam shrugged, turning back to her laptop and typing at ludicrous speed, “Believe whatever you want Janet.”

Rolling her eyes in defeat, Janet left in exasperation. With this latest outburst, she thought it best to check everyone’s hormone levels, just in case. Anything to ignore the thrumming in her body. Damn physiology.

\---

There was a knock on the office door. “Janet?” Her voice was unsure.

“Sam.”

She looked around the room, at the certificates on the wall, the papers on the desk, anywhere but Janet. Closing her eyes, she steeled herself and looked. Janet wasn’t happy, but she wasn’t too angry looking either. Maybe she’d be ok? “Can I sit down?”

Janet’s eyes flicked to the chair then back up at Sam. “Sure.”

Sam nodded, and sat. Her hands moved restlessly. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Janet asked, putting down her pen.

Sam sagged under the weight of her friend’s gaze. “I’m sorry I kissed you in my lab. I wasn’t thinking straight.” Janet smirked. Sam groaned. “That wasn’t what I meant.”

“I know.” She leant forward. “Can you not do it again? You know, when you're not getting your way.”

Sam thought back to her behaviour. She nodded. “Sure.” Her face crumbled. “I’m really sorry.”

Janet smiled. “Come on, we’ll get coffee. I think we need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might link these little episode tags in a collection thingy. *Shrugs* Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
